Unbreakable Heart
Unbreakable Heart is the twentieth episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Synopsis In the quarterfinals of the Gunpla Battle Japanese Championship, the showdown between Sekai Kamiki and Junya Inose, who are both students of the Jigen Haoh school of kenpo, has reached ferocious heights. To break the stalemate, Sekai activates the Burning Burst, but Junya activates his own Burning Burst as well. Even the original Gunpla technique that Sekai created is completely overcome. As he faces Junya, who is obsessed with the ultimate strength and seeks the extremes of strength to satisfy his own desires, Sekai continues to pursue his own kind of strength with a pure and earnest will. Putting their respective beliefs and feelings into their fists, the two combatants clash on. Sekai is hard-pressed by their difference in experience, and by Junya’s unfair attacks. But just as his consciousness fades due to the painful backlash of assimilation, Sekai is guided by a miraculous radiance.GundamInfo Plot Picking up from the cliffhanger of last episode. with Junya activating his own Burning Burst system, everyone in shock that he had done so. Junya, then, declares that all Sekai is is just a stepping stone for his strength. He demands Sekai to show him his ultimate technique, which he gladly does. Junya quickly emulates it and defeats Sekai's. Undaunted, the Denial and Try Burning race towards each other and slam fists into each other. As they do, Junya keeps trying to goad Sekai in revealing the ultimate secrets of the Jigen Haoh school, with Sekai countering that he's just obsessed with strength. When Junya tries to counter that Sekai's the same, Sekai brushes that aside, saying that he wants his own strength before Junya demands he beat him if he wants to deny his way of living. Their stalemate ends with Try Burning's arm being cracked, which causes Sekai pain. Junya adds to it by damaging that arm's shoulder, then kicking him away. Soon after, the Lightning Gundam and Star Winning Gundam arrive, but only to tell Junya that they're not letting him run away and to tell Sekai to keep fighting. Despite the injury and damage, Sekai stands once more. Junya mentions that Sekai's still using his teachings in that he refuses to fall and keep going to the best of his ability before saying that it sickens him and he begins beating down the Try Burning with his unfair attacks. Both Gyanko and the Meijin vocalize their displeasure in Junya's actions though Minato and Wilfrid point the fact that in Gunpla battle anything goes. When Sekai refuses to pull out of his assimilation, Junya takes it up a notch and begins slashing at the Try Burning, leading to Sekai to break and decide not to fight any longer. However, he's pushed by something else - the Try Burning itself - to keep going. Together, they unleash the Try Burning's full power of the RG Core Unit, attacking the Denial with the Seiken Shippu Souten Hagen Senko Ryusei Reppaku attack. As he does, Junya realizes that Sekai's trying to develop his own strength by combining Gunpla Battling with Jigen Haoh. As he does, a mournful Sekai unleashes the final blow, defeating Junya. After the match, an exhausted Sekai thanks Fumina and Yuuma for letting him fight Junya, but apologizes for breaking Try Burning again. Yuuma brushes it off, saying he'll get it fixed and that he's sure Sei is happy that it did so well. Sekai asks Mirai if his fist reached Junya, which she thinks it did. At that, Junya walks over to the group, pushes Yumma aside, then picks up Sekai, telling him that he should be standing as he's the winner. He, then, tells Sekai that his fist reached home and tells him to keep winning before leaving. He believes that he understands the reason why their master didn't teach him the ultimate secrets before Mirai reveals that there are no secrets, just inner mysteries. Junya amusingly brushes it off and heads on. Sekai asks if he'll ever see Junya again and Mirai is assured that he will. Outside the coliseum, Akira arrives in his car and asks if he's not going to watch the rest of the matches. Junya counters by saying that Battles are for playing, not watching. Akira laughs and tells him that he'll take him to the station. As they drive, Junya realizes that Sekai's pure and earnest will to succeed was what he lost and decides to start from the beginning. Akira decides it would be the best time to try to Gunpla Battle with him again. However, the happy moment is ruined when Akira revealed that he just got his driver's license two days ago and Junya panickingly demands that he be let out. Back at the coliseum, the match between Team White Wolf and Team Von Braun is about to get underway. Team Von Braun's coach is shocked that Lucas Nemesis wants to fight now, admitting that he was holding him back for the Gunpla Academy match. However Lucas says that Sekai's match fired him up and he wants to go at it. The coach tells him to be careful, that Gabai Institute has made it to the nationals four years in a row and that the Gunpla Academy had beaten them in the past two. Lucas blows that off and the match commences. As they do, Coach Allen is alerted of Lucas' arrival and demands that the Gunpla Academy team be assembled. Within the space colony setting, Team White Wolf seeks to find where their opponents will be, only to be shocked as a lone custom Crossbone Gundam is waiting. They attack, only for an I-Field to block it and the Gundam making his attack. In the hotel lobby, Sekai thanks Shimon and Gyanko for feeding him while Shimon admits that his new attack was amazing. Sekai admits that he was ready to give up, but the Try Burning cheered him on. Gyanko questions that, but Sekai sheepishly admits that that's how it felt. He goes to leave to help Yuuma in fixing the Try Burning with Gyanko telling him she'll help clean up. As Sekai goes to the elevator, he unknowingly encounters Lucas Nemesis, who tells him that he can't wait to fight him after he asks about his injuries. Sekai is shaken by this encounter. In the various hotel rooms, we're shown that Lucas effortlessly defeated Team White Wolf, with everyone watching in shock and fear that the Full Cloth is a powerful monster of a Gunpla... Stats Characters Mobile Weapons *TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam *LGZ-91Fb Lightning Gundam Full Burnern *SD-237S Star Winning Gundam *NK-13J Denial Gundam *MS-06R-WW-1 Zaku Mánagarmr *MS-06R-WW-2 Zaku Alvaldi *MS-06R-WW-3 Zaku Kraken *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Type.GBFT Trivia *After Try Burning Gundam performs its final attack, its hand is burning like Shining Gundam's Shinning Finger and God Gundam's Bakunetsu God Finger. *When Saga Adou notices Lucas' strength, he mentions that it "isn't for show" and that he's powerful enough to push back Axis, both are references to Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. References